tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Garret Gaerston
'''Garret Gaerston '''is a Breton nobleman in Return of the King, who is tasked with the the responsibility of going after Arrietty Muldoon apprehending her and retrieving the Amulet of Asgarne. He initially poses as Arrietty's brother Toan Muldoon and operates under the cover story that she is mentally unstable, is a pathological liar and has a number of incestual fantasies regarding him, operating under the delusion that the two of them are meant to be together. The Breton is later revealed to be the son of Augustus Gaerston a sadistic, artifact collecting noble who was victim to one of Arrietty's heists. Background Garret grew up in a mansion on the outskirts of Daggerfall, where he grew up in isolation, keeping himself entertained with various hobbies and skills. He was most enthusiastic in the field of espionage, collecting a number of Penitus Oculatus books, training manuals, handbooks and reports to understand their techniques, so that he could apply them to social situations. The Breton spent his teenage years hunting in the wilderness, where he was beset upon by bandits and dragged back to their safehouse, where he was held for ransom. His father, out of spite, didn't pay the ransom and let them keep him for a long period of time. During this time, a Breton Bandit, by the name of Lunar tormented Garret, denying him food and verbally and physically abusing him but also confusing him by sexually teasing him. She bedded him several times, whilst he was held within her custody and as a result Garret grew confused and began to have feelings for her. However, Garret's father attacked the hideout and killed everyone inside, including Luna, Garret cared little for her as he saw her get struck down. Ever since then, the Breton has had a strong resentment for himself, feeling ugly and hateful on the inside, which sometimes erupts in bursts of anger, which are sometimes violent. Garret has had a deep seeded resentment of his father ever since and has found himself caring nothing for his well being but still found himself doing jobs to get away from the toxic environment of his home. It is during this mission that he encounters Kay and her group and forms a plan in his head. Personality On the surface and according to a number of dossiers, Garret is a social chameleon, who seems to use people, when in reality he is slightly more fragile than he appears to be on the surface. Garret is a great actor and an excellent swordsman, making him a great spy, that rivals a junior Penitus Oculatus agent, however, he isn't able to keep a brave face at all time and sometimes lets his anger out on his enemies. Garret's confidence and self image is shattered, by both Luna and his father, as a result, he self harms and is somewhat mentally unstable. However, Kori Morgan, a dancer, who he takes with them as his lover, sees another side of him, one that is kinder and just wants a normal, easier life. His disposition varies depending on who he is dealing with. Appearances The Return of the King 6 The Return of the King 7 The Return of the King 8 The Return of the King 9 The Tyrant (RoTK: Part 10) Return of the King 11 Return of the King (Part 12) Return of the King 13 Return of the King XIV The Return of the King (Part 15) RotK 16 Return of the King 17 Return of the King 18 Return of the King (Part 19) Return of the King (Part 20) Category:Bretons Category:Rogues Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Return of the King